Shippo’s revenge ep one
by Zeldafan1998
Summary: The band of 7 come back a lot sooner then in the show and now A 20 year old Shippo wants pay back and he plan on geting it he has also fell in love with ayame and loves him shippo x ayame
1. 13 years later

" ? My name is Shippo and I'm 20 years old all of my friends are dead they was killed by the band of 7 13 years ago Inuyasha in his last minutes save me and give his sword the Tessaiga and now I want revenge and I will have it. With Sesshomaru. " Jaken Lord Sesshomaru are ok your just standing there. Sesshomaru yes lets keep going. " Jaken as you wish Lord Sesshomaru. " Rin master Jaken why doesn't Shippo want to be friends with me is it something I did. "Jaken some people can't let people back in after something like that rin. " rin oh. Jaken you're was hoping of taking him out revenge and join us wasn't you. ":rin yeah. " Jaken I don't see happening rin. " rin ok. Back with Shippo he runs into a demon he then pulls the Tessaiga and it hits the ground as it's really heavy. "Shippo this thing is just to heavy. Demon is your sword to heavy for you? Shippo yeah but don't worry about me it's you need to worry about yourself! Shippo cuts the demon in half. "Shippo shit this thing is really fucking heavy! Where Inuyasha's father die. " Inuyasha's father am I alive where am i? "Meanwhile at Naraku castle. "Naraku Bankotsu. " Bankotsu yeah? "Naraku I starting to feel worry about Shippo he has the Tessaiga I want him dead. Bankotsu alright. Ayame is running then runs into and hits Shippo. "Shippo and ayame ow! "Ayame oh Hey Shippo. "Shippo hey. " ayame Shippo we need to talk. Shippo about what? "Ayame you need to open up to people opens to me and make new friends. Shippo I can't. Ayame and why not? "??? Boy way do have my sword? " Sesshomaru father let me explain.


	2. 1 down 6 to go

"InuTashio I see he give you the sword in his last minutes and it's to heavy to be will by anyone even me? "Shippo yes that's right well I have to go now. "InuTashio wait what are going to do. "Shippo get revenge I stand alone. Shippo turns into his demon fox form and leaves. Author noted we don't know if shippo has a demon fox form but in this story he does back to story. "Ayame shippo wait! 10 minutes later with shippo the ground starts shakes. Shippo what the hell! " ? Well well look who show up after 13 years hahahahahahahahahahahaha? " shippo Ginkotsu!. "Ginkotsu Naraku wants you dead so have to die now. Shippo turns back to normal and pulls out the Tessaiga. " Ginkotsu is it still to heavy for you this is going be so easy. " shippo no it's not wind scar! There was scars all over the ground and on Ginkotsu and he was piss. "Ginkotsu that almost killed me! "Shippo oh shit. But before Ginkotsu could do anything ayame stabbs Ginkotsu in the four head and takes out his jewel shard then one of Naraku bees comes and takes it way. " Ginkotsu noooooooooooooooooooopooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ginkotsu dies and shippo has fells sleep in his dreams. "Mirkou hello shippo. "Shippo Miroku is that really you? "Miroku yes it's me my friend. Shippo runs and hugs Mirkou and Starts crying. " shippo I miss you're guys so much! "Mirkou their their now come we need to talk and everyone else is waiting on us.


	3. Shippo and friends meet again

Shippo and Miroku went to their friends shippo was happy when he seen them sango Inuyasha kelalal Kagome totus Koga. "Shippo guys. Kagome then slaps shippo. "Shippo ow Kagome what was for? "Kagome because you keep hunting yourself by not letting people in. "Shippo but I Kagome I can't you guys was my family what's the point of letting people in if they just going to die. " Inuyasha I was the same way when my mother die but you need open up. "Koga also tell ayame you love her already. "Totus also talk to InuTashio to help master the Tessaiga. " sango now go wake up at go live your life. Shippo wakes up then he sits up. "Shippo InuTashio is their way to master the heavy Tessaiga? " InuTashio yes you much kill ryukotsusei. "Sesshomaru but father he can't even hold the sword how can he beat ryukotsusei? " InuTashio who said anything about fighting him if his power is lock up he can kill him easy. "Rin who's ryukotsusei? "InuTashio i will explain on the way.


	4. Shippo vs ryukotsusei

"Ayame this demon is the one that made you die? "InuTashio yes here we are oh no! "? It's been 220 years InuTashio and now I back once again and now I want my revenge against you! InuTashio ryukotsusei! Rin ayame and shippo that's ryukotsusei? ". Sesshomaru yeah that's him. InuTashio how are you back? "Ryukotsusei you can thank my friend here. Shippo looks and sees Mukotsu. "Shippo mukotsu! "Mukotsu Naruku will be please when ryukotsusei kills you he also said he would give me a 2nd jewel shard. "InuTashio everyone we can beat if we work together! Everyone right! Shippo ayame and Sesshomaru pulls out their swords Jaken stays back to look after rin and Inutaisho turns into his demon form. "Sesshomaru bakusaiga! A hits him with green demon power ayame try's to hit him with her sword but it does nothing ryukotsusei try's to hit her but InuTashio hits ryukotsusei with his four head shippo puts fox fire on the Tessaiga. "Shippo blue wind scar! It's hits ryukotsusei and does pretty good demand. "InuTashio shippo now put the sword in the scar i give him! So shippo does so. "Shippo hey the Tessaiga isn't heavy anymore. Ryukotsusei how dare you die! Ryukotsusei shots a big ball of demon power. "Shippo no you don't wind scar? But instead of the wind scar it was the backlash wave. InuTashio he used the backlash wave. Mukluks oh no! "Ryukotsusei noooooooooooo! "Inutashio you're use the backlash wave it takes the energy of a demon more powerful than you and gives back at them, ayame wow. Shippo where do think you've going die fox fire fullpower! Mukotsu noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mukotsu buns alive. Naruku bees takes him Jewel shard way,


	5. 6 down 1 to go

13 years ago. "Inuyasha shippo go run way and take Tessaiga just because I die here doesn't mean you have to now go! "Shippo right. Just like his father die him and his mother sonmany years of go he dies to save shippo. "Shippo I will master the Tessaiga and have my revenge! In the present shippo and ayame told each other and shippo asked ayame to marry him after this was all done and you can guess she said yes. With Bankotu. "Bankotsu So he killed to of us. "Renkotsu big brother let the me and the others deal the fox demon no reason for you to go out of your way to kill a fox. "Bankotu you have a good point ok he's all your's. "Renkotsu thank you big brother. Back with everyone else, "shippo hey InuTashio. "InuTashio yeah? Shippo how are you alive? "InuTashio because of this? InuTashio pulls out a jewel shard. Ayame that's a jewel shard. "Jaken But how the jewel didn't exist when you was alive? "InuTashio a old friend of have one before he died and give it to me in the after life and having it for so long it's power give me my life back. "Rin so where do you think the last the band of 7 are? Jaken probably looking for us Naruku wants shippo dead after all probably lot more now that he master the Tessaiga and kill 2 of his men . ? "You're right! "Shippo renkotsu Jakotsu Suikotsu and Kyōkotsu wait where's Bankotsu? "Renkotsu we told him we would take care of you and your friends. "Shippo we see about that. Shippo pulls off out the Tessaiga InuTashio turns into his true form ayame pulls out her sword and Sesshomaru pulls on the bakusaiga. "Renkotsu I'll take on ayame ktokotsu you take on shippo Suikotsu you take on Inuyasha's farther and Jakotsu take on Sesshomaru now lets go! "Everyone right!!!! "Suikotsu try's to attach InuTashio but InuTashio bits Suikotsu's head off. "Jaktosu time to die now. Sesshomaru I don't think so bakusaiga! The bakusaiga kills Jaktosu in only hit shippo use the blue wind scar and kills Kyōkotsu. "Renkotsu Kyōkotsu! Ayame then cuts his head off then Naruku"s. Bees comes and takes their jewel shards to Bankotsu. "Bankotsu so I'm the only one left so sad. Bankotsu puts the jewel shards in his body and power up. "Bankotsu time to go get my revenge.


	6. It’s over at last

Shippo and the others was walking looking out for Bankotsu. " shippo Kikyo? "Kikyo hello shippo it's good to see you're getting your revenge and you're starting to open up to people. "Shippo yeah and I'm getting married after we kill Naruku. "Kikyo oh good I so happy for you and I be Johining you from new on. "? To bad your all going to die right here and now. "Everyone Bankotsu!!!!! Bankotsu attachs shippo but shippo pulls out his sword and block Bankotsu's sword. "Bankotsu not bad but also not good enough dragon humor! "Shippo I don't think so wind scar! Boom! Shippo cuts 4 jewel shards out Bankotsu. "Rin look shippo's wind scar keep him busy long enough to get some of his jewel shards out. "Bankotsu join your friends in the hell! Bankotsu users his sun attached. "Shippo bad mood backlash wave! "Bankotsu what no no no noooooooooooooooo! "Shippo it's over Bankotsu. " bankotsu you beat me shippo you fight like no man or demon I have ever known. "Shippo you didn't need the jewel shards you was strong enough on your own. Bankotsu ha ha ha. Bankotsu dies. Shippo it's over my friends have been revenge. "? Well done shippo. "Shippo Naruku . "Naruku ha ha ha ha ha thank you shippo for returning my jewel shards and being me the last one now it's finally completed after 13 years and now the time has come. Naruku eats the full jewel, "Naruku the power I always wanted is finally my die! He shots a lot of demon power at them but shippo puts fox fire on the Tessaiga. Shippo fox fire backlash wave! Sesshomaru bakusaiga full power! Naruku what no it can't be. Naruku dies. Shippo it's finally over. 6 months later at shippo and ayame's wedding everyone was there even Sesshomaru and the spirits of shippo's dead friends was there that day the two got married and began there new happy life.


End file.
